Nami Lemon Saga
by Watchop
Summary: Follow Nami's X-Rated Adventure as she is captured by marines on her way to Sabaody where she must do whatever it takes to make it back to her nakama. (Smut w/ Plot)


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

1st LEMON STORY

[This story is based on the Nami SAGA doujinshi by Naruho-dou.]

* * *

Nami sat in her cell in the Marine battleship depressed thinking of how she found herself in his situation. After spending two years on Weatheria, training, and learning all she could from the old weather wizards she was able to acquire a ship and was on her way to Sabaody to reunite with her Nakama.

Unfortunately for her she found herself ambushed by a marine battleship and once they threatened to use their cannons to sink her small ship Nami knew she had no other choice but to surrender.

"You alive in there?" Yelled one of the two marines who were learning at the navigator through the cell bars.

"Heh we finally caught you Cat Burgar Nami." Said the other marine flashing her a mischievous smirk.

 _'I can't believe this... captured by the marines of all things.'_ Nami thought to herself not wanting to even respond to the two low ranking marines.

"But man, those are some fucking tits she has aren't they!?" Said one of the marines glaring at Nami's bikini covered DD-cup breasts.

"Totally, what did she eat to make them grow that big?" Said the other before both marines opened the cell door and made their way towards the big breasted navigator.

"Hey where do you think you're looking at you perverted marines!?" Nami shouted covering her large breasts the best she could.

"Now don't get so mad Nami-san." The marine said trying to calm the sexy pirate down.

"Yeah we even took time to bring you a special present." Said the second marine.

"Really?"

"Of course, you must be hungry because you haven't had anything to eat yet right?"

"Well... yes a little." She confessed now realizing how empty her stomach was.

"I thought so. Which is why I've prepared some fresh milk for you." The marine stated before he pulled down his pants and flashed his erect penis in Nami's face.

To say the female navigator was shocked would be an understatement but before she could try and run away from the marine and his erect member the second marine grabbed her arms from behind and held her in place.

"I've prepared a week's worth of cum just for you miss Nami." The marine said aiming his dick at Nami's open mouth.

"No! Let go of me! Stop?" Nami protested but the marine holder in her was too strong and without her Clima-Tact she had no way to fight them off.

"Don't struggle, it's not like this is your first time sucking on one of these right?" The marine asked using one of his hands to grab Nami's jaw and keep her mouth open while using the other to hold his dick.

"Yea and if you do a good job we will give you a proper meal afterwards." The marine holding her finished, sporting a boner of his own and waiting for his turn to use her sexy body.

In one quick motion the marine buried all six inches of his dick into Nami's mouth, who by reflex began to hollow out her cheeks and suck his cock.

"I knew you could do it. You were the Fishmen's pet before right? They must have trained you during that time didn't they? To suck cock even when you didn't want to." The marine monologued, gripping her hair while she worked his cock on her own while the other marine let her arms go.

'Stupid marines, I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible.' Nami thought bitterly while sucking his dick and trying to ignore his moans of pleasure.

She stroked him quickly then lifted up his cock and licking the shaft. She covered it the best she could with her spit before putting the head back in her mouth. The whole time while servicing him she looked up at the corrupt marine and gave him her best death glare.

'Once I reunite with my Nakama I swear I'll kill you guys first.' Nami thought darkly.

"Damn I can't hold back anymore. I have to rub these fucking tits!" The second marine stated before ripping Nami's bikini off her body and started sucking on one of her nipples.

"Your nipples are already stiff! You're such an erotic slut." Insulted the second marine who popped her nipple out of his mouth and began pinching her suddenly stiff nipples.

"Hey stop that." Nami pleaded weakly her pussy beginning to moisten due to his ministrations.

"Hey bitch who said you could stop sucking! You can have her tits for now but her mouth is mine!" Stated the first marine possessively, pulling Nami's hair by its roots and forcing her mouth back on his cock.

Using both hands to get a better hold on her head he showed the navigator no mercy and began fucking her throat **hard**. Her head began bouncing up and down on his lap like a basketball.

"Yeah that's it Miss Nami you should just focus on sucking my cock. That's what sluts like you were born for anyway."

Nami ignored the slut comment and tried to focus on not choking as the back of her throat was repeatedly assaulted by the marine's throbbing prick.

"Good, now its time for your reward since you're trying so hard, MY SEMEN!" He roared before forcing his dick so far down Nami's throat that her nose was firmly pressed against his crotch.

Nami's eyes went wide as her mouth was filled with the marine's huge load. When the grunt finally finished cumming and removed his dick from the navigator's mouth she was seconds away from spitting out as much of the marine's spunk as she could but unfortunately he had other plans for her. The marine grabbed Nami's jaw and with one hand forced her mouth closed so that all his semen could stay inside.

"Whoa there slut. You worked so hard for that milk, you should make sure to swallow it all!"

Knowing that the Marine wouldn't let her go until she complied Nami reluctantly swallowed the marines load.

'I can't believe how thick his semen is. It sticks in my throats and tastes awful' She thought wishing she could wash the taste out of her mouth.

"Well, how does my semen taste? Great wasn't it?"

"It tastes of a virgin marine who has only wacked off before." Nami bit back angrily trying to keep a strong front even though a trail of semen was present at the corner of her mouth.

Both marines merely laughed at the navigator's insult, both of them finding her attitude as a major turn on.

"Hahahaha! As expected of a slut worth 16 million, she's got spirit!"

Not wasting anytime the marines pushed Nami onto her back with one marine sitting on her stomach with his cock between her breast and the other roughly taking her jeans off.

"What an honor, me being able to titfuck such an infamous pirate slut like you."

Pushing her double Ds together the lowly marine started fucking Nami's chest at a furious pace while the other marine finished removing the navigator's tight jeans and began examining her pussy.

"Mmmm better than I thought, you haven't used this hole in a long time haven't you. It has such a nice color too it." He said while spreading Nami's pink pussy with his finger before he jammed to of them inside her.

"Damn even with two fingers it's a tight fit. It's been a long time since I've found a pussy this tight."

'He's being so rough but I'm actually getting wet! How embarrassing!' She thought shamefully hating the fact her body was getting aroused by the marines tough treatment.

They both continued to play with Nami's sexy body like she was their own personal sextoy.

Nami knew the Marine on top of her was close to climazing as she felt the marine's hold on her breasts tighten, his thrusts became more erratic, and more precum started flowing from his cockhead.

"Stick out your tongue Miss Nami." He ordered taking his dick out of the navigator's heavenly clevage before finally unloading onto the redhead's beautiful face. His first burst of jizz filled her mouth completely, forcing her to swallow while his next two bursts were aimed higher and covered Nami's face in a mask of white.

"Yes, bukkake on Nami's face!" He exclaimed using Nami's hair like a rag to clean off his dick while looking at his handiwork with a lust filled smirk.

"Hey that enough you've had your turn with this bitch now it's time to switch." Said the second marine who pushed the first off of the navigator and began rubbing his swollen dick against Nami's wet pussy lips.

"Alright, I'm going to the first one to fuck Nami's sweet cunt!"

"Wait, please! I don't care if you take my pussy just please don't come inside!" Nami begged fearfully not wanting to risk getting pregnant.

"Fine outside. Now shut up and take my cock bitch!" The marine shouted impatiently before he penetrated her deeply, causing Nami to scream out at the new sensation.

"What is this? The prostitutes in town can't even compare to this pussy!" Complimented the marine who began pushing Nami's legs behind her head while pounding her pussy with everything he had.

Despite her earlier protests Nami's pussy was very inviting towards the marine's foreign cock. Her inner vaginal muscles easily opened up to accommodate his pulsing cock while at the same time tightly gripping his shaft while he continued to thrust in.

'Such rough sex! How could I be feeling good from this marine's cock!? I must endure this.' Nami thought, not being able to hold in her moans because of the pleasure she felt from her over-sensitive pussy.

 **"Aaaaahhhhh!"** She screamed, grabbing onto the marines sweaty back as she finally let herself climax from the marine's furious pace.

Her convulsing pussy proved to be too much for the marine grunt who slammed himself balls deep, her cervix opening up for him just before he was finally able to release directly into Nami's womb.

 **-X-X-X-**

After her intense orgasm Nami was positively drenched in sweat and was laying on the floor of her cell with body of the perverted marines still looming over her.

"Woah! It's only my second load but I released so much." Said the marine proudly, watching his pearly white cum leak out of Nami's freshly fucked pussy.

"You shitty marine. I thought you promised you wouldn't cum inside me." She lamented, praying she wouldn't get pregnant.

"Really I knew I was gonna cum inside you from the start. Sluts like you should be used to creampies anyway."

Not giving her anytime to recover the second marine decided it was his turn with the Cat Burglar and bent Nami over doggy-style before he started rubbing his hard shaft at her already moist entrance.

"Wait please cum outside." She begged.

"Yea right, that's not gonna happen Miss Nami. You already have one load inside of you so one more won't matter." He taunted before he roughly thrusts into her from behind while grabbing a handful of her hair by the roots and pushing her into a face down ass up position. He then used his grip on her hair to tug her backwards as he thrusts forward and speared her on his cock. Letting go of his slutty captive's hair the marine took hold of her full womanly hips and began to pound her with even faster, more powerful thrusts that despite herself had Nami moaning in pleasure.

With one particular hard thrust to her cervix Nami could take no more and experienced her second climax, causing her to clamp down so hard on the marine inside her that he instantly filled her pussy with another shot of hot jizz.

"Aaaahhh! I said to not cum inside." Nami screamed then whispered knowing at this point that both men could care less about where she wanted them to cum.

'This is the worst. Marine trash like this is cumming inside me' She thought sadly while keeping her head down and staring solely at the floor.

 **-X-X-X-**

However the night for Nami proved to be far from over as the marines propped her tired body between them before she felt something hard and thick slide between her ass cheeks. Her eyes bulged as Nami quickly looked over her shoulder and was greeted by the hungry glare of the marine behind her who had just used her pussy and was currently sawing his cock against her plump ass. Apparently that was all the warning she would get before he shoved his cock into her ass with a grunt.

Nami's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her ass was stretched before the marine in front her penetrated her vagina. She had never been filled like this before in her life. Both grinning marines then started to fuck their cocks into the overwhelmed pirate trapped between them. One of them had a death grip on Nami's hips as he started thrusting upwards into Nami's pussy while the other had reached around and filled his hands with her large tits, using them as hand holds as he fucked her tight ass.

The two Marines had nearly perfect rhythm going between them, as one would thrust into his respective hole the other would withdraw and vice-versa, and neither was being gentle about it. They where both delivering hard and fast powerful thrusts into Nami's body as they filled her with more and more of their dicks.

"Good God, I thought she was tight before, but fucking her this way made her even tighter." The marine in the front bellowed.

"I know," The marine in the back agreed while giving Nami's ass a hard slap, enjoying the way the plump meat jiggled.

"Her ass feels like its going to crush my cock."

"Guess that means we're gonna have to loosen her up a little."

Nami would have asked them to lighten up on her but each thrust seemed to knock the air from her lungs. Both Marines suddenly stopped fucking her and Nami nearly sighed in relief, until as if silently communicating they both thrust forward sharply burying both of their dicks into her ass and cunt. This rough pace caused Nami's body to explode from one forced orgasm to another until her eyes began rolling into her head as her tongue hung limply from her mouth.

Still pounding Nami like a drum, the two marines grunted nearly simultaneously as their cocks swelled up, stretching her even further, before blasting a double does of cum into her. As the two kept fucking their loads into Nami she wasn't able to hold all of it anymore, causing a near waterfall of jazz to leak out of her stretched holes.

After their first round the marine duo spent several hours thrusting their cocks into every hole Nami had. The two of them kept taking turns cumming inside her almost as if they were competing with one another.

 **"Aaaahhh!"** Nami screamed again, throwing her head back in forced pleasure as the marine on top of her fired another load inside her that made her pussy tighten around him.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DUMBASSES DOING TO THE PRISONER!" Yelled the booming voice of another marine, an older man with a captain's coat. He marched into the cell with a scowl on his face and radiating a nasty aura.

"Oh shit its the Commander." Both marines said, their faces going white with fear.

"We're sorry Commander."

"Yea. She has such nice tits we just couldn't resist playing with her for a bit." The duo tried to explain.

"You idiots! I thought I made my orders clear when it came to dealing with this convict!" Shouted the Commander, seemingly disgusted by the actions of his two subordinates.

'Thank goodness. There are proper marines too.' Nami thought happily believing that her sexual torment would finally be over.

"Didn't I say that I'd be the first one to fuck Cat Burglar Nami!?" Said the Commander lecherously before he stripped himself of his clothes; revealing a 8 inch member that put his subordinates to shame. He pulled Nami away from the two other marines and ordered them out of the room.

"Let go of me." Said Nami, struggling to break free from the senior marine's superior strength, not being able to take her eyes off the marine's terrifying member.

The Commander effortlessly flung Nami onto her back. He then pried her legs up and got on top of her where he began motor-boating her sweat covered tits and rubbing his member against her pussy lips.

"I've been looking forward to fuck a pirate whore with such a high bounty like you."

"You're a marine and yet your treating me this way, aren't you ashamed?" She asked, hoping she could appeal to his sense of honor and stop her sexual assault.

"What the hell are you saying, you're a pirate. You should be lucky I'm only punishing you with my cock." Growled the commander before he used his huge cock to pierce Nami's womb in one savage thrust.

"Well how does my cock really feel Nami? Is it bigger and longer than those other too?"

"Don't worry it might hurt at first but if I fuck you everyday then you'll get used to it soon."

He continued fucking her long and hard before he felt her walls tighten around him and listened as she screamed underneath him.

"Oh" he groaned, "Cumming without telling me is very bad Nami-chan, you'll need to be punished." He pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach before ramming back insider her pussy. Nami's back arched as tears came to her eyes making her scream again in pleasure. She began tightening up again and the marine felt his release coming too, causing him to start thrusting harder and faster while she cried out.

"Fuck Miss Nami, I'm gonna blow!" He said while leaning down with his mouth by her ear.

"Please, if you cum inside me anymore I'll break." She begged feeling her consciousness begin to fade due to all the pleasure she was forced to feel from the marine's huge dick.

Nami threw her head back as the first thick white rope of cum was shot into her womb before she went limb.

"I'M GOING TO EMPTY EVERY SINGLE DROP OF SPERM IN MY BALLS INSIDE YOU!"

The Commander continued thrusting while shooting his thick cum inside the female pirate. After he stopped cumming he pulled out, which made a cup worth of his jizz flow from Nami's overused pussy.

 **-X-X-X-**

"Commander, its morning." announced the captain's assistant who was knocking on the door of the captain's quarters.

'Don't tell me he's still with that woman. They've been going at it all night.' thought the petty officer before more feminine squeals starting coming from the room.

( _Inside Quarters_ )

The sweaty and cum covered form of Nami could be seen bouncing on the Marine Commander's lap. Her eyes were glossy, unfocused, and judging by her wet pussy she had just finished having an explosive orgasm.

"I'm not losing to those youngster yet. I'll definitely be the one to get you pregnant." The commander declared while licking the side of Nami's face, his cock still hard and ready to continue pounding the female pirate senseless.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **(Nami's POV: 3 Days Since Being Captured)**

In the end the old man fucked me until morning. Constantly cumming inside my pussy as I drifted in and out of consciousness. Little did I know that this would just be the beginning of what my life would become as the marine's cumdump.

My days would start with me sucking off a random marine's sweat covered cock.

"It's been two days so make sure to clean it up nice bitch." Insulted the navy grunt who had his hands on the top of her head, encouraging her to take it deeper before he finally came in the redhead's mouth.

I've gotten used to the taste of semen at this point. Hell its even stated to taste delicious to me, but this could be due to my empty stomach. In order to meet up with my Nakama one day I've decided it's best to endure any humiliation the marines put me through.

By noon I'm already riding the cock of another marine while a group of equally horny soldiers watch.

"Hey there are people behind you waiting to use that women! So hurry up and cum so we can have a turn!"

"Shut up you bastards I've only just put it in." The marine under her responded before slapping her ass and ordering her to ride him faster.

With the nonstop sex I've been having I'm pretty sure I can say I've fucked every marine on this boat. However once the other marines have finished and left me alone, that's when the hellish period for me truly begins.

Because everyday without fail the Marine Commander will come for me. From dust until dawn the Commander would fuck me like a common whore. A third of my day is spent with his cock somewhere inside of me, whether it be my pussy, ass, or even down my throat.

But what is truly worst of all and what separates him from the rest is his technique. For some reason everytime he takes me he's able to make me cum multiple times for every one time he does. His semen pours inside me at the same time I cum and he refuses to finish anywhere but inside of me. It's a miracle it hasn't happened yet but I know I must escape soon or he will end up getting me pregnant.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **[1 Week Since Being Captured]**

Nami once again found herself on her knees at the feet of the Marine Commander while she serviced him. She had her large tits tightly wrapped around his 8 inch member while she noisily slurped on his cockhead.

"That technique of yours is amazing. I think my cock is going to melt off." The Commander complimented while sitting in his captain's chair with his arms behind his head, letting the sexy pirate under him do all the work.

"Feels good Mr. Marine. Don't forget to tell me when you cum so I can swallow it all." She encouraged while looking the marine right in his eyes while she teased his cock with her tongue.

Not waiting for his response Nami took the head of his cock into her mouth while twirling her tongue around it before she opened her mouth wide to take in as much of his cock as she could.

Nami could hear the Commander's moans of pleasure so she decided to repress her gag reflex and slowly take his cock further down her throat. Nami slowly backed up licking the underside of his cock until only the head remained inside her mouth when she suddenly went back down slowly bobbing her head up and down. Her sucking picked up speed with her head becoming a blur before the Commander could take no more and flooded Nami's mouth with his cum.

"Whew, you've really changed Nami-san. You used to hate giving head so much at first but now you're sucking cock all on your own."

Swallowing the load in her mouth Nami lightly licked the head of the marine's deflated cock before giving him a slutty smile.

"Hey now, I'm only doing this for you remember. However I'll give you even more service if you hear out my request."

"Hey, don't tell me you want to let you escape? We've been over this your our slut from now on." he stated firmly.

"As if, it's not anything big. Ever since you've caught me I haven't been able to wash my hair and its splitting." Nami explained while holding a lock of her wild orange hair.

"I just want your permission to use your ship's shower for a little while." she whined purposely making her voice as seductive as possible. Not seeing the Marine's stern face budge one bit she decided now was time for drastic measures.

Nami laid on her back with her legs in a wide v-shape, exposing her uncovered slit to the Marine Commander while shamelessly groping her own large tits and slowly wetting her plump lips with her tongue.

"After the shower you can take me to your bed and do all sorts of naughty things to me." Nami purred moving her hand slowly down her tight stomach until she reached her dripping sex. She began rubbing her mound slowly while strumming her clit with her thumb.

"You can cum as many times as you like until your satisfied. I'll service you with all my body and soul." she continued while still masturbating in front of the Marine Commander.

"Come on PL-EA-SE." Nami pleaded seductively while using her fingers to spread her now drenched pussy lips apart in an inviting fashion, causing his deflated cock to again swell with blood.

"Well, if it's just a shower it should be okay."

'Yes! Once we're in the room I can make my escape. Even without my weapon I know I can handle one marine.' She thought happily hoping her luck would finally turn around.

"In exchange I'll be fucking you all the way there!" stated the Commander before he picked her up. He used both arms to grab onto her thighs and spear her on top of his cock in a standing cowgirl position. He then showed his strength by easily holding her up and began walking towards the ship's showers.

"Hey wait, what are you thinking!?" Nami whimpered while feeling the Commander's cock once again penetrate her sensitive pussy in this new position.

'Why is this marine such a perverted bastard?' she thought sadly knowing she'd have to embrace this humiliation if she wanted to finally escape.

 **-X-X-X-**

"Wait if we do something like this in the open won't other people see?" Nami complained seeing the looks of the men behind the prison bars.

"Haha! It's fine they are just prisoners anyway." The Captain said nonchalantly before lifting her up by her hips and then dropping her back down on his dick.

As he kept walking towards the showers Naruto felt more humiliation run through her at all the prisoner eyes on her. She was naked, with a man fucking her, with a audience of men watching them. Part of her noticed that his cock suddenly felt bigger inside her, indicating she had pussy had gotten tighter from the shame of being seen.

 **"WAIT YOUR CAT BURGLAR NAMI!"** Yelled an unknown voice from behind the prison bars, a fat mustached man wearing a prison jumpsuit that Nami found to be slightly familiar.

 **"WHAT A STROKE OF LUCK THAT YOUR IN A PLACE LIKE THIS. HEY MARINE GUY PLEASE LET US FUCK THAT WOMAN TOO! ME AND MY CREW ARE HERE BECAUSE THE STRAWHATS BEAT US UP SO PLEASE!"**

"What is this guy saying!? Let's go already."

"Stupid, like I'd give such a sexy slut to you shitty pirates."

" **I'm not just asking, I've got something to offer in return. If you give us that woman then I'll give you our remaining treasure."** Explained the captured pirate who reached into his jumpsuit and through the bars presenting the marine a humongous diamond ring.

"Wow. It looks like the real thing to me." Said the captain before he lifted Nami off his dick and snatching the jewel from the Pirate and examining the diamond ring up close.

"Hey your joking right?" Nami asked not believing the marine would be willing to sell her so easily.

"You can do what you want with her, just don't kill her." The Marine captain ordered happily before throwing Nami into the cell alongside the male pirates and walking away.

"NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Nami yelled while holding onto the cell bars and trying to get the marine captain to come back and save her.

"I never thought we'd ever get our revenge on one of the Strawhats. My cock is so hard right now it might break." Said one pirate with his pants down, rubbing his fully erect dick in preparation for what was to come.

"Do you remember me Cat Burglar? You and your nakama messed me up so bad I could barely stand. I hope your ready for some revenge." Threatened another equally naked pirate who was rubbing his penis while leering at Nami's nude body.

'Sorry everyone, I might not be able to return.' Nami thought before she was completely surrounded by the imprisoned pirates.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

Author's Note: This story will be complete smut but will follow a storyline. I noticed lately how compared to other fandoms like Naruto, One Piece has a shockingly low amount of Straight (M/F) sex stories so I wanted to do my part to fix this issue. Honestly it's weird how in a anime/manga with so many female characters with breasts the size of basketballs their is not much heterosexual sex fics.

Anyway feedback is greatly appreciated and lemon story ideas are greatly accepted.

P.S- Looking for a good Beta so PM me if your interested.


End file.
